


The Other Side of War

by Grace_Bartleby



Series: Julia Parker [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: AU, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Infinity War, Julia hates riding the bus, Ned is Peter's guy in the chair, Peter has a twin sister, Superfamily, bamf Julia Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Bartleby/pseuds/Grace_Bartleby
Summary: Julia knew something was wrong when the school called saying Peter disappeared in the middle of a school field trip, when Tony Stark was publicly declared as missing, when half the world decided to turn to dust in the Middle of Time Square. God, why didn't she try to fix it earlier?





	The Other Side of War

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name is Grace, and this is the first fic I've ever posted on this website- I used to post on another website when I was like 11, and we don't talk about that because I'd actually die of embarrassment. I'm trying to get back into writing, and Avengers is my guilty pleasure, so here you go. Basically, for background information, Julia is Peter's twin sister who was taken by HYDRA and implanted with plant powers, because sue me I wanted her to be an extreme Green Thumb. I might write more around this AU later, because I really like the family dynamic of Julia, Peter, and Tony Stark. Anyway, sorry, enjoy, and constructive criticism is taken seriously, I love being judged lol.

Julia’s heart climbs into her throat with each step that she takes toward Thanos, her palms aching.  
Just two weeks ago, she sat nervously in her Aunt May’s home, unaware of the events of Thanos’ war transpiring throughout the universe. All she was aware of was that Peter went missing during a school field trip. She got the call during a sick day, and managed to hide it from Aunt May after hastily faking her voice and explaining to the superintendent that Peter had gained the same illness as Julia- “When siblings share a room what can you do you know?” she had explained in a jocose manner, hastily hanging up right after- and when he didn’t return hours later, she covered it up by saying that he went straight to the Stark Internship after school, and then him and Ned went to go spend the night at MJ’s. Aunt May seemed upset that he didn’t tell her, but she let it go with a nod as she went to go retrieve her keys for a night shift.  
After covering for him, Julia attempted to call everyone she knew would keep his disappearance a secret. Stark Industries said Tony Stark was unable to accept her call, Happy answered her phone call hysterically muttering about danger, making Julia awkwardly hang up on him, and Ned just said that as Peter’s guy in the chair, he’d of been informed if anything went wrong way before his ‘slightly superhero-y sister’ would be.  
While she knew of Peter’s secret identity- they shared a room, how could she not?- she had never seen him away on a mission for more than a couple hours without notice or a quick excuse from Mr. Stark. She found out about the attack that had taken place after the giant spaceship descended from the sky, and went to the crime scene. When she saw the destruction, the plants around her twitched with her power, growing and twisting around one another in nerves- Aunt May had been complaining that her house plants had grown twice the size they used to be in the two days that Peter was missing, and with that revelation Julia had her gloves made by Mr. Stark on at all times.  
Finally, on the end of the second day of endless searching, Julia found herself in the middle of Time Square when it happened. She was desperately looking for Peter in a sea of people, when all the sudden the winsome crowd began to flake away. People were screaming, and the blood in Julia’s ears roared with nerves as she managed to take charge and lead the people who weren’t disappearing to safety, butterflies running in her stomach. She immediately knew something bigger was going on, and made a desperate break for her apartment, lead filling her stomach in dread. She felt her lungs heaving and her legs burning with each time her striding feet fell into the pavement, but she ignored it, as well as the vines wrapping around the edge of the sidewalk, the gloves trembling.  
“Aunt May?” She called desperately into the home, her house key still in the lock as shaking fingers pull the door open, the gloves not being able to suppress her fearful energy as vines climb up the windows and through to the walls inside. She rushes from room to room, screaming hopelessly until she ends up in the kitchen and finds a single pile of the same powder that was left behind with every other person who disappeared.  
Aunt May was gone.  
Julia couldn’t swallow down the bile that rose up her throat and she ran to the bathroom, dry heaving for an hour after finding the remains of her Aunt May before pulling herself together. She stood up on wobbly legs and brushed her aunt’s remains into a mason jar in the back of the cupboard, securely locking it and putting on the counter, tears running down her face. God Peter, where are you?  
Julia spent the next few days trying to figure out a plan- Mr. Stark had been missing for days, Steve Rogers was last seen in a run down gas station in Portugal, and the entire planet was in chaos with the loss of half of the population. Finally, Ned called her from her home phone to tell her that he saw a makeshift space probe land itself into one of Tony Stark’s homes, and she hung up before he could finish his sentence, grabbing her house keys, her wallet, and her gloves haphazardly before she left, vines taking up the entirety of her living room.  
When she got to Tony Stark’s home, she hadn’t even knocked, only to walk into the oddest show she had ever seen. Tony and a mechanical blue woman sat on a sofa, the muliebrity of the girls features marred with metal as she was stitching up Tony’s side. Steve Rogers and Natasha sat opposite of them, Steve ringing his hands and Natasha staring off to the other side of the room where Bruce stood, hands in his hair, but as the door slammed open everyone’s eyes followed to her.  
Everyone else looked confused except Tony, who flinched for a moment before batting the blue woman away, standing up and walking toward Julia with his hands up. “Julia-”  
“No.” Her words shook furiously, stopping Tony before he could get another word out. “Just for once I need you to get off your high horse and listen. Peter’s been missing for days, half the population disappeared in an afternoon, I haven’t been able to contact you, my Aunt turned into dust in my kitchen, and I’m not even old enough to drive, so you know what, I had to take a bus here, and that felt really awkward so I’m gonna need you to start explaining some things now.” She huffs, and with every word the potted plant in the corner of the room grew in size.  
“Julia, gloves, now.” She glares angrily at Tony but hastily sticks them on, patting them and holding her hands up sarcastically for good measure. The mix of superhumans watch her judgingly, Natasha standing, feigning calmness.  
“Who is this little girl?” Natasha asks, her arms crossed. Julia scowls at her, stepping forward, but Stark puts out a hand weakly, pleadingly. She stays where she is.  
“This is Spiderman’s sister, Julia. She was taken by HYDRA and was given powers to control nature, as you can tell by the fact that my house plant turned into a Sequoia, thanks for that.” Julia ignores his comment, marching up to him.  
“Where is Peter? I’m not stupid, I saw you two fighting in the park all over the news.” Tony grits his teeth.  
“You know how half the universe just decided to up and leave?” She nods slightly and Tony sighs, putting a hand through his hair looking weary. “Yeah well, there’s a reason for that. Thanos- he’s an alien that gained control of all the infinity stones and managed to destroy the universe as we know it.” Julia’s eyes widen- she had stowed away into Tony’s secret lab a while ago and saw a few documents labeled with Infinity Stone information, and he was forced to tell her the bare minimum of what would happen if they combined. It wasn’t pretty. “Your brother and I went to go stop him and… well, as you can see, we didn’t.” Julia gulps nervously as Tony takes a seat, and Steve stands up in alarm at his teammate’s worn expression.  
“Where is Peter?” She grits out. Tony’s eyes well and he looks down at the ground, his jaw setting.  
“Peter’s gone, Julia.” Tears grow steadily in Julia’s eyes, her chest constricting and she takes a startled step back, looking at everyone else, begging for this to be one big joke. Everyone looks at her in grief.  
“No, no…” The gloves burn her hands, and she hastily takes them off, her entire body shaking as she rushes out into the yard, screaming as her powers burst out, her hands barely going to the grass before all around her erupts into thousands of gigantic lilies. Mourning flowers, her mind supplies, and she bawls into her chest angrily. Most of the people from inside the house run out to her, except for the absence of Tony. Julia lets out another cry in grief, her palms burning with rushing energy, her veins glowing.  
“Julia…” Bruce attempts to sooth her, having met her once before, but as his hand went to hers, her shaking grasp went to his wrist, curling it in anger. His teeth grit in an attempt to not cry out, but puts another hand out to Natasha who looks ready to jump forward and seperate the two.  
“Stop. I need to think.” She drops his wrist and walks inside, past Tony, tears rushing down his face silently as the metallic woman continues to stitch his side. She rushes up the stairs to the spare room Mr. Stark made for her and Peter during away missions. It was simple, a large glass room with two neatly made beds and a large wardrobe with a Stark Industries logo on it. She rips it open to find a few pieces of clothes, and underneath the secret door in the bottom of the wardrobe she finds a spare web shooters, web fluid, and a simple black spandex suit in case anything would have happened to his Spiderman suit. Julia quickly puts on the attire, thankful for her and Peter’s similar build, as the suit sticks to her well enough. She puts on Peter’s MIT sweater overtop it with a pair of leggings, successfully hiding it, and goes back into the living room. The rest of the team is back in the living room, and thankfully nobody comments on her change of clothes.  
“So, what’s the plan Stark?”  
Those next few days were full of sleepless research, calling in every superhuman left in an attempt to help save the universe and track Thanos down. Julia trained with the web shooters and her powers, finally using them for fighting instead of saving dying plants in corner stores. When every superhero finally congregated at Stark Tower, it lead to them purposely leading Thanos to Earth with a distraction necessary to bring him back, and what lead Julia to be staring down the large man, physically shaking in anger underneath the black suit. Her hands outstretched with a yell as she managed to rope him down with vines, pulling him toward the Earth as Thor manages to get his hands on the gauntlet. Thanos screams in anger as Julia comes up to him, fire in her eyes, webbing his hands down for good measure before focusing on the vines, her arms vibrating in power, her veins glowing brightly.  
“Regretting your little magic trick yet?” She asks, and Thanos chuckles darkly.  
“Such anger for such a little human. I admire that- it presents itself in both of my children.” She glares at him, unimpressed.  
“Am I supposed to whip out the adoption papers or something?” He goes to laugh at her again, and she pulls on his arms maliciously, making him grunt in pain.  
“Well, there must be some reason that you’re doing this?” She cocks her head.  
“Destroying half of the universe is pretty good incentive to stop Barney the Stone-Wielding Dinosaur.”  
“Not bravery- personal vendetta.” She rolls her eyes, ignoring Mr. Stark’s plead to stop listening to him as he goes to help Thor rip off the gauntlet, getting a familiar feeling of dread in his stomach.  
“Yeah, well, you making my aunt and my brother turn into a pile of dust definitely helps my cause.” His eyes light up in realization, looking up at her maliciously.  
“Ah, the spider boy-” Her teeth grind. “I do see the resemblance. Same pathetic loyalty-” He gets cut off by his own yell of anguish as the vines dig themselves into his arms.  
“Juliette, watch it!” Tony warns.  
“Yeah I got it!” She calls back, allowing the vines to retreat from their onset of pain, slightly.  
“If you weren’t one of my enemies, I’d be impressed.” His eyes darken. “Too bad. Would’ve made a good daughter.”  
In the blink of an eye, a few things happened- Thor successfully got the gauntlet off of Thanos, sending him and Mr. Stark flying back. Thanos breaks free of the vines and lunges for Julia, and she lets out a cry of pain as the vines are destroyed and as his large fist meets her chest. A strong punch earns the sound of cracking bones and Julia can already tell her lung is punctured as she goes flying down the grassy hill to the melody of Mr. Stark’s concerned shriek. As she meets the ground she vaguely sees Iron Man’s suit throw itself into Thanos, as Thor raises the gauntlet. She coughs out blood onto the black spandex of her suit, her lungs rattling with a baited breath, and Nebula runs up to her in concern.  
Julia only allows herself to pass out when she sees the power of the gauntlet unleash and Thanos on the ground.

-

Julia wakes up in the Avenger’s Tower, wrapped in white bandages, a thin blue blanket, and the setting sun outside of the room’s window. She hears the beeping of medical machinery beside her, a steady drone of her heartbeat also present. She groans softly to herself and attempts to get up, easily ripping the IV from her arm with a wince and turning the heart monitor off before pulling it off of her as well. She lets her feet hit the ground, and prepares herself before officially putting weight on them swaying slightly, her head rushing as she puts a tentative hand on her scalp in an attempt to relieve tension.Suddenly, she hears loud voices outside of the room, and quickens her pace to the door, ripping it open.  
Outside is Tony Stark, his arm in a sling, and is currently arguing with Pepper Potts, Steve Rogers, and- Julia breaths out a sigh in relief- Peter Parker, as to why he’s up, his diva stance strong in defiance, his brow furrowed.  
“You should be resting Tony!” Pepper demands, attempting to push him back to his room.  
“It’s an arm injury, I don’t need to rest my feet!” He says, dodging her only to land in front of Steve, whose arms are crossed.  
“Come on Tony. This isn’t healthy.”  
“Yeah Mr. Stark, besides, I’m waiting for my sister to wake up, she doesn’t need you watching over her.” Peter stands proudly. “The minute she wakes up, I’ll know about it.”  
“Are you sure about that Petey?” She asks, finally making herself known with an amused smirk, leaning against her door frame. Everyone whips around to her, and the few not arguing on the couch- Mr. Banner and Natasha sitting close, Nebula with the rest of the Guardians, including her sister, Thor with Loki- stand up in alarm.  
“Jules!” Peter screams, rushing up to her excitedly. She laughs as he hugs her gently, excitedly rambling about what has happened since she passed out. Pepper changes from scolding Tony to Julia, arms crossing. The others give her small nods of acknowledgement with happy smiles, Thor thundering his praises- “Glorious, the spider’s plant sister thrives in life! Welcome back, friend!”- and Loki shaking his head at his brother’s antics, allowing a slight nod to Julia, whom he’d seen before when sneaking into the Avenger’s tower to check up on Thor without his knowledge..  
Tony gives her a quick pat on the back. “Welcome back kid. Please never do that to us again.”  
“No promises Stark. No promises.”


End file.
